More Than Just Friends
by OGA78
Summary: What happens when Harry and Ron get together. Read and find out. plz R&R. Sorry... bad at summeries hprw slash


**MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS**

"Bloody hell Harry," moaned Ron. Ron weasley and harry potter were snoging... again... for about the hundredth time. They had only been going out for a week and you could tell that they were in true love. Beep beep beep. Harry's alarm clock went off. At first he thought it was just a dream until he tried to get up. An arm was wrapped around his stomach. Harry's heart stopped when he saw that the arm belonged to Ron. Harry's heart leapt with excitement. Then Ron Pleaded, "Please don't go Harry." Unfortunately they both had to go down to breakfast. If they didn't, the Gryffindor 7th years would wonder what happened to them. "Do you want everyone to know that were gay," Harry said slightly exasperatedly. "I don't care anymore, Harry," Ron suddenly shouted. "I am tired of hiding our love from everyone. I love you Harry and I don't care who knows it." They heard a gasp and wheeled around. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan had walked in at the beginning of the conversation. "Oh shit," Harry and Ron said in unison. "Bloody hell," Seamus and Dean said in unison. The next day, the whole school was buzzing about Harry and Ron's gayness. There were whispers from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuffs. Not to mention the unpleasant laughs and mocks from the Slytherins. About a week later, with one last good-bye kiss, Ron broke up with Harry. Harry's heart broke into about a million pieces. With that, Harry ran off crying. Before he knew what he was doing, he ran into the girl's lavatory on the first floor... Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Myrtle stopped moaning, for once, and looked at the sobbing Harry Potter. "What's wrong Harry," she asked. Then he sobbed, "Ron broke up with me." Just then Hermione came into the bathroom. Harry told her the whole story. Then she said, "Well, Slytherin is throwing a karaoke party this Saturday. You should go and sing Ron a song and see if maybe he'll change his mind. You can borrow all of my muggle CD's and find a song you like." Harry agreed and took her CD's. That night Harry listened to Hermione's T.A.T.U CD. While he listened, he couldn't get Ron out of his head (he was listening to the song "All the Things She Said").

_"I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost_

_If I'm asking for help, It's only because_

_Being with you has opened my eyes_

_Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?"_

Harry's head was spinning. He could think of nothing but his love, Ronald Weasley. Then the next song, "All About Us", started and he knew this was the song that would get Ron back.

_"They say they don't trust you me we us_

_So we'll fall if we must _

_'Cause it's you me and it's all about _

_It's all about"_

Harry practiced his song day and night. Saturday night came 'round and at 7 o' clock Harry and Hermione left the dungeons. They gave the password (Mudbloods Suck) and entered the common room. Harry looked over at Ron, but unfortunately Ron didn't see him. Many people sang. Seamus went first. Then Malfoy went after him. Then a Ravenclaw boy and Hufflepuff girl sang a duet. Finally it was Harry's turn. He was a little nervous. He never liked audiences much. The music started And Harry started singing.

_"They say they don't trust you me we us_

_So we'll fall if we must 'cause it's you me and it's all about _

_It's all about_

_It's all about us _

_All about us _

_It's all about _

_All about us_

_All about us _

_And that's thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause you know ah-ah..."_

Harry looked at Ron...

"_It's all about us _

_All about us _

_It's all about _

_All about us _

_All about us _

_We'll run away if we must _

_'Cause you know ah-ah_

_It's all about us _

_It's all about us _

_It's all about us _

_It's all about us _

_In you I can trust _

_It's all about us _

_It's all about us_

_If they hurt you they hurt me to_

_So we'll rise up won't stop _

_And it's all about _

_It's all about..."_

Ron looked at Harry...

_"It's all about us _

_All about us _

_It's all about _

_All about us _

_All about us _

_And that's the thing that they can't touch _

_'Cause you know ah-ah_

_It's all about us _

_All about us _

_It's all about _

_All about us _

_All about us _

_We'll run away if we must _

_'Cause you know ah-ah..."_

Ron and Harry's eyes met...

_"It's all about us _

_It's all about us _

_It's all about _

_It's all about us _

_In you I can trust _

_It's all about us _

_It's all about us..."_

Ron and Harry both started crying...

_"They don't know _

_They can't see _

_Who we are _

_Fear is the enemy _

_Hold on tight _

_Hold on to me _

_'Cause tonight _

_It's all about us..."_

The music stopped. Ron and Harry ran toward each other and hugged and passionately kissed. Malfoy ran up and shouted, "So it's true, you are gay. You two are actually gay. Oh my god!" Harry and Ron looked at Malfoy and in unison said "Eat Slugs". Malfoy started burping slugs almost instantly. Ron and Harry started laughing. They left the Slytherin common room and headed off Room of Requirements. The next day everyone knew that they were gay. The Slytherins laughed at them (and got flipped off in return) and the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs just avoided them entirely. The only people who were on there side were the Gryffindors. They couldn't care less that Harry and Ron were gay... (as long as they didn't start hitting on them). Harry and Ron were glad that the Gryffindors were on there side. And they were the only ones that mattered.

THE NEXT DAY

"Oh Ron," said Harry...


End file.
